The True Scent of a Rose
by Machiavan5757
Summary: A very tiny RougexAmy oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Rouge or Amy... or Knuckles... or Sonic. Uhm...this is a Rouge and Amy story...If you don't like yuri or take offense to this, then don't read it...duh._

_That's all...now on to the (very short) story:_

* * *

One evening, Amy heard a knock at her apartment door and when she opened it, a sobbing Rouge the Bat stumbled in.

"Rouge?" Amy said, placing her hands on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"It's Knuckles," Rouge sniffed, "He broke up with me."

"No way! Even when you offered to have your dinner date on the master emerald altar so he wouldn't have to leave it?"

"Yes," Rouge hobbled over to the couch and sat down, putting her face in her hands, "He did it during that dinner."

Amy plopped down next to her, "Omigosh, what a scumbag!"

"I know. I can't believe I actually gave him a second chance, and this time, he breaks up with me!" Her lower lip trembled and she started to cry again.

Amy passed her a tissue, "Hey, I know what will cheer you up…"

"What? A big picture of Knuckles and darts to throw at it?"

Amy giggled, "Naw. I was thinking more like ice cream and a big bottle of scotch."

Rouge crumpled the tissue in her hands and smiled, "Dang girl, you do know me…"

They settled on Amy's couch and flipped onto a marathon of old episodes of soap operas, passing the scotch bottle and tub of ice cream between them. Soon, both the bottle and tub were empty and both girls sat on the couch giggling uncontrollably as they watched Stephano break up with Matilda who was pregnant with the child of Stephano's half brother, Curtis.

"See?" Amy said, pointing her spoon at the TV screen, "Even gorgeous soap opera stars are jerks who break up with their girlfriends!"

"You know Amy?" Rouge slurred as she raised the bottle of scotch to her lips, desperate to get the last drop, "Who needs boys anyways? Knuckles doesn't know what the hell he's missing out on. Maybe I'll start playing for the other team, just to torture him. Lesbians look like they have more fun anyways…You know what I mean?"

Amy started to giggle, "Yeah...I do. I feel the same way about Sonic."

They laughed and pretended to resume watching the opera before both of then sat up suddenly looking at each other, with a twinkle of curiosity in their eyes.

"Amy? Do you really think it's better on the other side?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know."

"Maybe, we should give it a test drive…... just one kiss."

She raised one eyebrow and smirked, "You wanna try it?" she asked.

A small grin lifted on Amy's face, "Yeah…sure. One kiss won't hurt."

Then both girls leaned in and closed their eyes until finally their lips met.

Rouge was so surprised how soft Amy's lips felt on hers and she close enough, that she could smell the shampoo Amy used this morning. Raspberries…

It was the strangest feeling in the world. Something didn't feel quite right about it but at the same time, it didn't feel wrong.

They broke off slowly, letting the whirlwind of weird but wonderful emotions sweep over them.

"Wow," Amy said finally, "That was sorta nice…"

"Yeah, I can see now why guys can't resist us." Rouge admitted with a smile.

They both giggled again and slumped against the back of the couch. When the next commercial came on, Rouge rested her head on Amy's shoulder.

"Thanks for everything, Ame," she whispered.

Amy kissed Rouge softly on the forehead and leaned her head against hers, "No problem," she whispered back.

* * *

A week later, Rouge returned to her apartment from a day at work and found a note and a bundle of roses laying right outside her door. She picked up the gift and read the note:

_Hey girlie,_

_I hope this makes you feel better and anytime you need to talk, you know where to find me._

_A special friend,_

_Amy_

_p.s. I dropped this off during my trip to the grocery store…..I needed more ice cream. ;)_

Rouge smiled and tilted her head to smell the sweet scent of the roses. And for some crazy reason, she almost thought that she smelled a hint of raspberries….

The end.

* * *

_Wow. I don't know what possessed me to write this really. But I guess I was bored of writing about the same damn couples, so I did something different. And it's not a creepy lemon like most gay pairing stories are, but I made it so it was sweet and innocent and light enough for anyone to read. I hope all the fans of this couple liked it!_

_p.s. I wrote this to the songs, I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry (obviously…:P) and No Air by Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown (a very very awesome song)_

_Yay! Peace out peeps!_


End file.
